


Artwork for 'Closure' by Klara3745

by DoyleOnCanvas (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/DoyleOnCanvas
Summary: It's always an honour to be asked to make artwork to accompany a piece, particularly for such a talented writer as Klara3745. These images were a pleasure to make and I'm thrilled that she liked them. Please check out the story, the last in her Charlie Price trilogy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Artwork for 'Closure' by Klara3745

Link to the story is [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804505)


End file.
